Permaneceré a tu lado
by candygirl-chan
Summary: Pein es un frío asesino, líder de Akatsuki. Sakura es una joven médico que le salvará la vida. ¿Surgirá algún sentimiento entre ambos?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: **Bienvenidos a todos, les aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta pareja se que resulta bastante extraña, es más no hay muchas publicada en español, pero bueno es algo que estaba pensando y decidí transcribirlo, me avisan si le gusta la idea que tengo para este fic. Me encanta Pein y a Sakura pensé en ponerla con el porque me resulta como un amor prohibido o algo no muy común.

En fin espero que me lean y dejen sus comentarios acerca de esta extraña pareja XD

* * *

"**Permaneceré a tu lado"**

**Capítulo 1**

Una pelirosa se movía sigilosamente entre la aldea de Konoha, debido a los combates llevados a cabo.

El lugar parecía ser invadido por ninjas, pero no eran unos cualquiera sino que al divisar algunos objetos ninjas en el suelo, volteó un par de veces para ver si encontraría a algún individuo, tan solo pudo observar una de las capas de la organización más temible.

Le había pasado un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, al ver una sombra pasar justo detrás de ella, tomó un kunai que llevaba justo a un costado de su pollera, pero al no sentir ninguna presencia dio un suspiro y decidió seguir rumbo por la aldea, para ver si encontraba a sus camaradas heridos.

Al ser una ninja médico experta revisó bajo los escombros a sus amigos y pudo notar que aún respiraban.

La batalla fue bastante dura, pero por lo menos no perdió a sus personas queridas, rápidamente llamó a su amiga Ino, y juntas fueron llevando a los jóvenes ninjas al hospital de Konoha.

Aunque la guerra aún parecía continuar, ellas hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, pero igualmente muchas vidas corrían demasiado riesgo, la pelirosa había perdido de vista a su amiga en aquellos momentos.

Y cuando pretendía reanudar su partida escuchó un suave murmullo, tal vez serían uno de sus amigos, que aún se encontraban débiles. Sin pensar más retrocedió unos pasos hacia donde se hallaba el joven, pero dejó de respirar cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era más bien de… akatsuki.

Intentó huir, pero algo dentro de ella decía que debía ayudarlo, no supo muy bien el porque, seguro era su manía de ayudar a las personas heridas, pero si era un miembro de akatsuki, no debería ayudarlo, entonces porque aún seguía estática.

No podía mover su cuerpo del pánico tal vez, a que ese hombre se levantara y la matara, pero el parecía estar gravemente herido, sus pensamientos estaban bastantes confusos, ¿Qué haría?

Acaso debería salvarlo, el no tenía perdón, ellos fueron lo que pusieron en peligro a la Aldea de la Hoja.

A su aldea, estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor a amigo, su maestra también estaba exhausta de tanto hacer técnicas curativas.

Porque a pesar de ello, la pelirosa seguía observándolo, el muchacho aún no se había movido del lugar, se encontraba recostado en el tronco del árbol.

Sus instintos habían hecho que la kunoichi se acercara a el, con mucho cuidado, ya que no entendía el porque de su acción. Se arrodilló ante el y puso una de sus manos sobre su frente.

Pudo notar que el akatsuki no llevaba puesto su protector ninja, pero lo divisó muy cerca de allí.

Mientras siguiera inconciente no habría de que temer, pero luego vio que el abría sus ojos, aunque eran realmente muy extraños ya que parecía tener unos ojos con varios círculos concéntricos de distintos tonos de gris.

La pelirosa quedó sorprendida, y ahora que haría, su muerte estaba más que asegurada, en cuanto ese joven se pusiera de pie, acabaría con su vida.

Intentó alejarse de el, pero su cuerpo nuevamente no le hacía caso, es más lo único que atinó a ser fue a curar sus heridas con la poca chakra que tenía.

¿Por qué hacía aquello, y más aún por un akatsuki, que rayos le estaba pasando, es que no podía ver claramente que ese sujeto quería acabar con la vida de Naruto, entonces sabiendo eso, aún así tanto deseaba curar a las personas, a pesar de ser los asesinos de rango S?

Colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del joven a manera de inspeccionar la herida, la cual aún no paraba de sangrar.

La pregunta de la kunoichi seria ¿cómo había llegado a tal extremo?

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el akatsuki se levantó del suelo y trató de mirar a su alrededor, al parecer no iba a matarla, no aún.

Miró la aldea que estaba llena de escombros y cuerpos de ninjas, algunos muertos y otros sumamente heridos.

Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y con uno de sus brazos intentó agarrarse del árbol pero casi cae el suelo, fue entonces cuando la pelirosa lo sujetó para amortiguar su caída.

Ambos se miraron, pero no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, el akatsuki se hallaba desconcertado, porque le ayudaba alguien que el no conocía y sobretodo al estar débil no podía acabar con su vida.

Sin decirle nada, ya que el no demostraba tener sentimientos, es algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, tal vez cuando fue niño pudo demostrar su verdadera forma de ser, pero ahora, ya no era el mismo, ahora pertenecía a la organización de akatsuki, el era el líder de aquella organización.

La kunoichi pudo ver como el joven de cabellos anaranjados se alejaba débilmente.

-Aún esta débil… será mejor que…

-No te metas en esto.

La pelirosada salió corriendo hacia el y lo tomó por el brazo haciendo que volteara a verla, pero no de una forma alegre sino todo lo contrario.

-Primero debo curar tus heridas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ahora si se sentía confundido, esa jovencita le detuvo tan fácilmente, el al ser el líder no debería tener ningún sentimiento por nadie, pero… no pudo apartar a esa joven entrometida.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí, con el?

No pudo seguir caminando ya que el haber perdido mucha sangre hizo que se desmayara, la pelirosa lo miró de forma ¿preocupada?

La kunoichi en aquel momento decidió llevarse al joven akatsuki a algún lugar más seguro.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció, debo continuar con la historia?

Bueno espero sus comentarios, si les gusta lo sigo ok.

¡Saludos!

Candygirl-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **Bienvenidos a todos, les aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Quería decirles que la personalidad de Pein, preferí dejarlo tal cual es el, ya que lo hace mas interesante en la historia que tengo planeada hacer entre ellos. Igualmente a lo largo del fic, que aún no se cuantos capítulos van a ser, se irán revelando algunos aspectos de estos dos personajes, pero no quiero darles más detalles.

Bueno eso es todo ahora si los dejo para que disfruten del fic.

* * *

"**Permaneceré a tu lado"**

**Capítulo 2**

La pelirosada se había llevado con ella al joven que pertenecía a Akatsuki, aún no podía distinguir cuan fuerte era, porque lo veía bastante herido, cuando vio que unos ninjas anbu se acercaban a ella decidió esconderse rápidamente en una cueva que halló con facilidad a un costado de ella.

Al parecer no la vieron, fue entonces cuando vio más de cerca al Akatsuki, sus ojos estaban cerrados, en su rostro pudo divisar que tenía una serie de piercing, su capa no la llevaba con el, pero la pelirosa para no levantar sospechas trajo sus pertenencias junto con ella, antes de ser localizada.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y ella aún seguía haciendo sus técnicas médicas, sentía mucho cansancio en sus piernas y un malestar en su cuerpo, realmente se había quedado sin chakra.

Sin darle importancia, se concentró en cerrar las heridas del muchacho inconciente, ya que el había perdido mucha sangre. Debido a eso a ella se la veía preocupada, además quería saber porque el no la había matado, seguro fue porque aún estaba débil.

Hasta no haber cerrado sus heridas, la pelirosa no se quedaría tranquila, ya que sino el joven podría incluso llegar a morir, eso ella no se lo permitiría.

Tal vez sentía curiosidad de el, de saber quien era, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír al ver como su corazón latía normalmente y su pulso volvía a ser estable.

Con aquello, ya estaría bastante tranquila, al verlo dormir no parecía tan cruel como lo llamaban muchos ninjas, asesino.

Si lo fuera la hubiera matado hace un rato, pero no lo hizo, este joven era todo un misterio para ella, y no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que por lo menos se recuperara.

Seguro sanaría en un par de días. Sabía que era incorrecto tener a un fugitivo a escondidas, sin comentar nada a la aldea, pero si lo hacía lo matarían sin pensarlo, entonces todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano.

Dejarlo solo no sería nada bueno, si lo encontraran en su estado, no podía salir con vida, pero tampoco podía llevarlo con ella, tal vez cuando despierte pueda convencerlo, pero por la mirada que le dio con anterioridad, no sería conveniente, además aquella mirada era fría y esos ojos que poseía, no era muy común.

"_Será mejor que investigue quien es el, porque no creo que me lo diga"_

Una vez resuelto el problema la pelirosa se fue, no le quedó otra que dejarlo allí, aunque antes de alejarse del sitio, puso un jutsu para cubrir aquella zona y que nadie lo descubriera.

Llegando a su casa dio un suspiro muy profundo, debido a todo lo que le había pasado hace unos minutos atrás, ahora se suponía que ella estaba ayudando a uno de los asesinos de rango S, ni ella podía creerlo aún.

Cuando decidió entrar, alguien la tomó desprevenida por los hombros y la empujó adentro del interior de la casa.

Estaba sumamente asustada, pero cuando se volteó a ver quien era el intruso, vio a su amiga rubia que tenía el flequillo de costado.

-Ino, ¿por qué entraste así?- preguntó con voz alterada la pelirosa.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan… pero a veces hace bien.

-Te refieres entrar a la casa de alguien sin avisarle y que le agarre un infarto por eso.

-S-sí a eso mismo me refería… jeje, disculpa no fue mi intención.

-Bien, contigo no hay caso… a que has venido.

-Que suerte que preguntaste, yo bueno… este…

-¿Y? crees que tengo para rato contigo.

-¿Quién era ese chico con el que estabas?

En aquel momento la pelirosa palideció por completo, acaso su amiga la había visto, no de ninguna manera, ella sabía que nadie se hallaba en aquel sitio, justo cuando vio al akatsuki.

Pero ahora parece ser que si la vio alguien, más bien su amiga, y sabía muy bien que a ella no podía mentirle, porque al conocerse de hace tiempo, esta sabría si ella estaba mintiendo.

Que hacer en un momento como este, ni la pelirosa tenía la más remota idea de aquello.

La joven kunoichi no podía pensar con claridad, se agarró del respaldo del sillón que se encontraba a su lado para no caer y miró a la rubia.

-No estaba con nadie Ino-chan.

-Eso no es cierto, Sakura dime ahora quien era el.

-Por favor Ino… no me insistas… es que realmente no puedo decírtelo, pero no te preocupes, yo en cuanto pueda te lo contaré todo.

-Esta bien… pero no te pongas mal, aunque no se muy bien que es lo que te pasa, oye cambiando de tema, has visto a Shikamaru.

-No… yo tengo que descansar, mañana será un largo día.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y más tarde la pelirosa se fue acostar, necesitaba pensar algo pronto, pero de tanto estar pensando en aquel joven akatsuki, se desvelaba cada dos por tres de la cama.

Hasta llegó a soñar que lo encontraban y seria su fin, pero la tranquilizaba el hecho de que haya puesto el jutsu.

Lentamente fue relajándose, colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos, y en aquel momento aquella oscuridad tomó forma, quedando a la vista los ojos de aquel muchacho, que por cierto eran bastante extraños.

Al siguiente día la pelirosa se levantó, tomó un buen baño, se cambió de ropa, ya que antes poseía la de dormir.

Más tarde descendió por las escaleras de su casa y sonó el timbre de la puerta, cuando contestó se había encontrado con su amiga.

Al parecer ya no le haría más preguntas sobre el akatsuki, aunque ella no sabía que era un asesino de rango S, al que ella encubría.

-Hola Sakura-chan… pensé en venir a verte.

-Hola Ino, gracias, ahora ya podemos irnos.

Ambas tomaron el rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade, cuando entraron vieron que habían algunos ninjas anbu por la zona.

Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello, su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle, haciendo que se apoyara en la pared para no caer, intentó tomar una postura normal cuando entró su maestra.

-Sakura, Ino, me alegra que hayan llegado, como verán ayer debido a la batalla que hubo, muchos ninjas han salido heridos, por lo cual quería avisarles que vayan al hospital lo antes posible.

-Sí- dijeron ambas, aunque la pelirosa no quería ir, ya que debía ver a cierto joven aún.

-Sakura, espera… tengo que hablar algo contigo.

Aquello hizo que la pelirosa se diera la vuelta hacia su maestra, se sentía tan culpable en ese momento que no quiso mirarla a los ojos.

-Tengo que encomendarte una misión.

Esa noticia no se la esperaba, no era que quería que ayudara en la aldea por la batalla que se desató.

Su cara mostraba estar sorprendida, pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era la vida del akatsuki, no quería que le pasara nada, sea lo que sea, no aceptaría la misión, inventaría algo, de ninguna manera dejaría solo al joven.

-Sakura… la misión la harás la próxima semana y no quiero oír un no como respuesta- dicho esto la sannin se levantó del asiento y fue a ver otros asuntos de la aldea.

La kunoichi fue al hospital ayudó en todo lo que podía, pero su cabeza se hallaba en otro lugar, más bien pensando en cierto akatsuki.

_¿Se habrá despertado o seguirá i__nconciente?_

-Sakura… me oyes- decía una rubia un poco intranquila ya que le había pedido a su amiga cierto instrumento curativo pero ella ni se movía.

-Que me decías, lo siento Ino- dijo apenada.

-Se ve que algo te preocupa, aunque para mí debe ser "alguien".

-No seas tonta Ino-chan, yo… necesito irme un rato, estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

-Bien, esta vez te lo dejo pasar, pero será mejor que me lo cuentes.

-Claro, gracias Ino.

-Sakura, hoy a la noche pasaré por tu casa y hablamos del tema.

_¡Que!, ahora que haré… tranquila Sakura, a la noche se me ocurrirá algo creíble, si eso haré._

Mientras pensaba en que debía decirle a la rubia, se fijó en cuanto llegó al bosque que no la siguiera nadie, deshizo el jutsu y entró a la cueva.

Observó que había poca luminosidad, también encontró la capa del joven en uno de los rincones del suelo, donde lo había dejado ayer, al notar eso solo quería decir que el aún no había despertado.

Lo buscó con la mirada, luego se dirigió a el y trató de observar sus heridas para ver como se encontraban ahora.

La kunoichi trajo con ella unos vendajes ya que como salió hace unos minutos del hospital de Konoha, decidió traer algo que le sirviera de ayuda.

Podía sentir el pulso del ninja un poco débil, lo que provocó que ella soltara su bolso de inmediato y se inclinara a una distancia prudente para ver el inconveniente.

Colocó sus dos manos en el centro del pecho de el, y comenzó a pasar su chakra, haciendo que sus heridas fueran cerrando de a poco.

Cuando el akatsuki empezó a despertar, el corazón de la pelirosa comenzó a latir más rápido, algo no muy común en ella, retrocedió unos pasos, pero lo único que halló fue la pared de la cueva.

El la observó, al parecer aún no se encontraba del todo bien, se hallaba desconcertado, unos minutos después lo que hizo el joven fue ponerse de pie, pero su mirada había cambiado, no demostraba miedo en sus ojos, ¿a que se debía aquello?

Ambos se observaban, ella con el temor de que acabara con su vida, el sin entender quien era esa kunoichi que le había salvado la vida.

Con todo el valor que pudo tener en aquel momento, decidió hablar con el.

-Mi nombre es… Sakura- dijo aún con los nervios encima.

-No te lo pregunté- dijo de manera fría.

El akatsuki comenzó a buscar sus armas ninjas, pero al no encontrar ninguna de ellas se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo observándola con desconfianza.

-A que te refieres-

-Mis kunais y demás armas.

-Yo… no lo se.

Fue entonces cuando la kunoichi se dio cuenta que dio una mala respuesta, ya que en solo unos segundos el se encontraba con una de sus manos sobre su cuello, al apretarla con un poco de fuerza hizo que la pelirosa soltara un gemido de dolor, ahora si tenía en claro, el ya se encontraba lo bastante bien como para acabar con su vida.

Cerró sus ojos, pero lo que vino después la dejó totalmente desconcertada.

Las manos del akatsuki ya no estaban en su cuello, la había soltado, ¿a que se debía?

-Pensé que tu…

-Aún no- dijo sabiendo a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

Ella ya no se sentía bien, su rostro miró al suelo, el estar con ese akatsuki, con la idea de que luego la mataría no era nada alentador.

Quiso marcharse lo antes posible, pero nuevamente se hallaba a la disposición del joven, ya que el la había tomado del brazo sin previo aviso y la volteó para mirarla.

Pudo notar como caían lágrimas de su rostro, ¿por qué lloraba esa kunoichi? Acaso era por el solo hecho de que pensó que la mataría.

Sabía que no acabaría con su vida, porque no sabía donde se encontraba, además no estaba del todo recuperado.

Aunque no necesitaba de la ayuda de ella, para nada, solo tenía que descansar un par de días, hasta reponer todo su chakra.

-En donde estamos- preguntó el akatsuki con voz fría.

-En una cueva, no te preocupes, no podrán encontrarte aquí.

-Lo siento, pero no me importa lo que dices, sino irme lo antes posible- cuando intentó salir fue ella la que lo detuvo esta vez.

La mirada de el ya no era agresiva sino todo lo contrario, como lograba cambiar su apariencia de un momento para otro, realmente si era un misterio ese joven.

No supo porque, pero necesitaba que se quedara con ella, lo abrazó y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se marchara, no entendía su acción, pero algo en su interior le decía que el no la dañaría, o por lo menos no ahora.

* * *

Se que esta pareja suena algo extraña, pero como no vi muchos fics de ellos dos, a mi se me ocurrió algo, y por lo visto aceptaron la idea que tuve.

En este capítulo puede ser que piensen que no hubo mucha acción entre los dos personajes, pero si lo hubiera hecho de entrada, la historia no tendría sentido y yo quería que quedara bien. Justamente lo que pretendo es que se sientan atraídos por el fic, y además las relaciones por lo general llevan su debido tiempo, por eso no quise apurar la situación con los personajes.

Por otro lado, al leer sus reviews, me emocioné mucho, no pensé que iba a tener tantos, les agradezco a los que me dejaron sus comentarios, para mí significó mucho, ya que sin lectores que opinen, no hubiera seguido con el fic.

Como manera de agradecimiento voy a colocar sus nombres, pero no tomen en cuenta quien es primero o quien esta último, para mi, todos aportaron y eso es lo que cuenta XD

Amaki Kimagawa

Yashamaru Kotohime

Gladi-chan

Kimiyu

DEAH

Pixiedust Visions

Shuly

alichaSxS

Muchas gracias a todos, y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, bueno me voy yendo, saludos a los que se pasan a leer el fic.

Candygirl-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A****: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"**Permaneceré a tu lado"**

**Capítulo 3**

La joven kunoichi no pudo continuar el abrazo con el Akatsuki, ya que el unos segundos más tarde terminó por separarse de ella. Lo siguiente que atinó a ser fue a observarla de una manera fría, algo muy común en el ninja de la Lluvia. La pelirosa no quiso verlo a los ojos, porque se sentía extraña, además su intención no era abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo una vez más la contradijo.

Su reacción la había sorprendido, es que acaso no tenía miedo de aquel joven, no era nada conveniente que estuviera allí.

"_Será mejor que me marche… el no hará otra cosa más que esquivarme"._

Tan solo pensar en aquello, de repente su rostro se entristeció, y ahora que se suponía que era este sentimiento, nada importante pensó por último, tal vez el cansancio hizo que se imaginara o pensara ideas absurdas.

Se alejó del muchacho, pero el no planeaba detenerla esta vez, entonces sin dirigirle palabra alguna tomó la caja que había soltado cuando lo vino a ver, y colocó los vendajes, de seguro no se dejaría ayudar, así que solo lo ordenó un poco y después simplemente se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

-Será mejor que me digas cual es tu intención- inquirió el ninja de la Lluvia.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron por completo, pero iba a responderle, aunque ya le dijo que estaría seguro aquí mientras sus heridas cerraban, si no le creía entonces era su problema.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo notar como el dudaba de ella; ¿le diría la verdad a sus amigos? O sería aconsejable que lo hable con su maestra Tsunade primero, se sentía tan confundida por salvar de la muerte a ese joven, sea quien sea, lo iba a investigar.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del criminal de clase S salió, pero se detuvo en la entrada, para verlo unos segundos antes de marcharse del sitio. Entonces tan solo se dignó a responderle…

-Por ahora será mejor que descanses… así recuperarás tu chakra.

Al mencionar aquello, el ninja de la Lluvia quedó un poco sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía ella su situación actual?

Era verdad que estaba débil, aún no podía utilizar del todo su dojutsu (técnica ocular que poseen algunos ninjas de forma hereditaria).

Cuando su recuperación este al máximo, podría usarla para acabar con quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Ambos dieron por finalizada la breve charla que habían tenido, para que luego la pelirosa se marchara, dejándolo descansar; el al notar su estado, no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso a la kunoichi.

El joven Akatsuki buscó alguna que otra venda para cubrirla sobre su herida, pudo encontrar no solo los vendajes y demás herramientas médicas, sino que también había una bebida, el sintió mucha sed, ya que desde el combate que tuvo contra uno de los ninjas de Konoha, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse.

Se mojó un poco la herida con agua y después le colocó los vendajes, uno se hallaba en su abdomen y la otra lastimadura estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Una vez que terminó con todo, solo se recostó en la pared de la cueva, cerrando sus ojos, pensando lo que la kunoichi le había mencionado anteriormente.

"_Por ahora será mejor que descanses, así recuperarás tu chakra"._

Tal vez la pelirosa no sepa a quien estaba ayudando, ya que el cuando estuviera del todo bien, no dudaría en atrapar al Jinchuuriki, su objetivo estaba más que claro, solamente que ahora se retrazaría en capturarlo.

Sin embargo, no le pareció del todo creíble las palabras que la pelirosa le había dicho, con este pensamiento se levantó del piso y decidió arriesgarse. No importaba lo que pasaría, pero el, era el líder de Akatsuki, no podía confiar ni en ella, ni en nadie.

Con pasos seguros salió del supuesto escondite en el cual se hallaba. Pudo observar unos grandes árboles detrás de la cueva, justo por donde el salía, entonces pudo divisar que aquello era un jutsu, una técnica que representaba algo de complejidad, debido a que no todos podían hacerlo, para el sería fácil desaparecer el jutsu, pero cuando intentó desaparecerlo, no ocurría nada, hizo la prueba una vez más, pero no lograba quitar ese jutsu, eso quería decir que hasta que ella no viniera, el no podía salir del sitio donde estaba.

Con algún sentimiento de bronca hacia aquella kunoichi, por haberlo dejado encerrado en aquel sitio, decidió recostarse nuevamente en la cueva, tal vez al día siguiente si tendría la fuerza necesaria y saldría de allí ya que le comenzaba a molestar.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa había vuelto a su casa, aunque en su rostro podía notarse que estaba triste, el motivo, ni ella misma lo sabía, fue entonces cuando en el trayecto vio a su amiga, la cual la esperaba en la entrada de su hogar.

-Ino ¿qué haces aquí?

-Creo que te olvidabas que tú me invitaste

-Ah… tienes razón- cuando abrió la puerta, ambas jovencitas entraron y se sentaron en el sofá más cercano que pudieron ver –Discúlpame, es que hoy no me encuentro bien.

-Y… vas a decirme el motivo.

-El problema es que no se que pasa conmigo.

-¿Qué te pasó antes de que nos encontráramos?

-Bueno… yo… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-De esa forma, podría ayudarte… realmente andas muy distraída, sobre todo después de la batalla que tuvimos que afrontar.

-Ino, podrías guardarme un secreto.

-Claro, amiga… dime ¿de qué se trata?

-Yo he salvado a un joven y aún no esta del todo recuperado pero…

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó la rubia de forma intrigada.

-El es un ninja de otra aldea, entiendes lo que significa eso.

-No, lo único que entiendo es que te preocupa, pero dime más sobre el, ¿cómo se llama, y lo más importante dónde esta?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, lo siento. _"Aunque aún no se su nombre"_

-Bien, parece que estas ocultando a un ninja, pero ¿por qué? Tienes que decirle a Tsunade sobre esto.

-No- dijo la pelirosa levantándose del sillón.

-De acuerdo, pero si no me lo dices, hablaré con Tsunade.

-Ino, prometiste no contárselo a nadie.

-Pero, ni siquiera confías en mí, soy tu mejor amiga Sakura- dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada ante la actitud de la pelirosa.

-Lo se, pero si te hablo acerca de el, no me apoyarás en esto que estoy haciendo.

-Inténtalo, seguro te entenderé.

En ese momento la pelirosa no sabía muy bien que hacer, si se lo contaba no habría marcha atrás, ella era su amiga y siempre guardó todos sus secretos cuando eran más chicas de edad, pero ahora era totalmente distinto, no podía decirle que aquel joven que ella estaba cuidando era un Akatsuki, además tampoco entendía porque lo cuidaba a ese criminal de rango S, el es uno de los asesinos más buscados en su aldea.

Aquello era como estar traicionando a la Aldea de la Hoja, a sus amigos y a su maestra. Lo correcto sería que les avisara a los anbu, para que se encargaran de ese ninja. Pero nuevamente tenía miedo, de que el se fuera, de que pudieran dañarlo.

"_Pero porque pienso en eso, el es un asesino, casi mata a Naruto, pero aún así, no quiero decirles nada a la aldea, si ellos supieran esto, lo matarían, porque no quiero que pase eso, porque tengo miedo de que lo dañen"_

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que…

-Estabas pensando en el, verdad.

La pelirosa asintió en cuando su amiga había terminado de decir aquello.

-Ino, que harías si algún día te encontraras con un Akatsuki.

-Bueno… yo, creo que lo primero que haría sería alejarme de ellos, ya que son demasiados fuertes.

-Entiendo, sabes… no creo que realmente sean tan fuertes.

-Pero que esta diciendo Sakura, acaso no has visto cuando nuestros maestros de han enfrentado a ellos, siempre salen lastimados.

-Sí, aunque los Akatsukis también son personas, como nuestros maestros, no creo que ellos salgan ilesos del combate.

-Realmente estas mal, Sakura… que se te dio por hablar de esos sujetos.

-No lo se, yo solo… quería decirte que no creo que aquellos ninjas sean realmente malos, no les temo.

-Pareces muy segura de eso, oye vas a contarme sobre aquel ninja que salvaste.

-Ya te conté lo necesario, Ino… podrías dejarme sola.

La rubia iba a protestar ya que al final no le contó del todo acerca de ese joven ninja, pero al ver como se encontraba su amiga, decidió mejor hacerle caso.

Cuando Ino se fue de la casa, la pelirosa se recostó en la pared, y lentamente se fue agachando, hasta quedar en el piso, sentía que algo no andaba bien, pensó en aquel Akatsuki, tal vez el ya se había largado de allí, aunque aquel jutsu solo lo podían deshacer los ninjas médicos. De todas formas decidió que lo mejor sería ir a verlo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que no ataque a la aldea.

Al ser de noche, había un poco de viento afuera, así que antes de salir de su hogar fue a buscarse una campera liviana, luego partió rumbo a la cueva, donde se hallaba aquel ninja.

Cuando llegó se fijó por la zona si nadie la había seguido y a continuación realizó el jutsu, para deshacerlo. Entró de manera apurada, ya que su corazón no dejaba de latirle aceleradamente. Luego lo primero que observó fue al joven ninja, el se encontraba dormido, o eso era lo que suponía la pelirosa.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente del ninja de la Lluvia, lo miró con más cercanía, pudo notar que no sobrepasaba los 20 años, o tal vez tendría un poco más, pero era joven, cuando descansaba no parecía ser tan peligroso.

Decidió colocar una de sus manos sobre su cabello, mientras que no perdía de vista su rostro, luego con su otra mano sacó del bolsillo de su campera su protector ninja, dejándoselo sobre el suelo.

-Cuando duermes no pereces tan peligroso como dicen- dijo la pelirosa acariciando sus cabellos anaranjados –Este protector te pertenece- dijo a la vez que lo depositaba en el piso.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo el Akatsuki tomando sin previo aviso la muñeca de la kunoichi, con la cual había hecho contacto con su cabello.

-Estas despierto… pensé que dormías- decía la kunoichi con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, debido a que el muchacho la había sorprendido.

-Contéstame, para que me has traído aquí- decía el ninja de la Lluvia sin apartar su vista de la pelirosa.

-Yo… quiero que te cures, luego…

-Llamarás a tus amigos para que me capturen… no es así.

-Te equivocas, yo… no haría eso, no se porque pero…

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, ninja de Konoha- dijo el líder de Akatsuki, solo que esta vez la tenía sujetada del brazo, de manera que estaba ejerciendo presión sobre el mismo.

-Podrías confiar en mí- aún sabiendo que la presión de su brazo le dolía, no se dejaría vencer por aquello.

-Nunca haría tal cosa, ahora lo único que quiero es irme de aquí… y ya se como lograrlo- dijo mientras observaba a la kunoichi.

La pelirosa cuando quiso seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, se dio cuenta que el podría matarla en aquel momento, podía notarlo en la mirada del Akatsuki.

-No lo harías…- decía la pelirosa a la vez que se soltó del agarre del ninja y fue hacia la salida.

En ese momento el ninja de la Lluvia apareció delante de la pelirosa y con gran velocidad en sus movimientos la tomó del brazo izquierdo y la aproximó a el. Sus cuerpos estaban un poco cerca el uno del otro, la kunoichi no se apartó de su agarre, es más no quería hacerlo, lentamente fue acercándose al ninja.

Aquella cercanía le produjo cierto estremecimiento al cuerpo de la pelirosa, aún le sostenía la mirada, si el acabaría con su vida, ya no le importaba, ni siquiera entendía ese pensamiento, luego recordó que no había puesto el jutsu en la entrada, y con eso sus sentidos volvieron a su cuerpo, reaccionando rápidamente y alejándose de el.

Cuando estuvo apunto de sacar su kunai para iniciar el combate con ese ninja, su cuerpo le comenzó a fallar y al sentirse un poco mareada casi cae al suelo, pero justo la había atrapado el Akatsuki. El la tenía sujeta de la cintura y luego lo único que atinó hacer la pelirosa fue recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del criminal de rango S.

Se sentía tan bien en aquella situación, aunque no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, solo se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos por un instante.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo el Akatsuki con voz fría, aún sin apartarla de su lado.

-S-sí, pero prométeme que no te irás de aquí- decía la pelirosa sujetándose de los brazos de el para no caer al suelo y en su voz podía notarse cierta preocupación por el joven.

-No lo haré.

En aquel momento el ninja de la Lluvia quería tranquilizar a la pelirosa, no supo porque pero no quiso preocuparla, además tampoco se sintió tan mal con su cercanía.

Luego la pelirosa se fue apartando de el lentamente, y se alejó de la cueva donde se hallaba hace un par de minutos, ella supo que el no le estaba mintiendo, pudo divisarlo en su mirada, así que solo se dignó a irse de la cueva.

Ambos se observaron por última vez aquella noche. Mientras la ojos jade volvía a su casa, el joven de cabellos anaranjados comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, tal como lo había hecho antes de que le interrumpiera la ninja de Konoha.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Como verán Sakura en este cap estuvo bastante confundida con sus sentimientos, realmente no sabía lo que sentía por el Akatsuki, aunque como podrán notar a ella le preocupó de cierta manera lo que le podía suceder a el.

Cos respecto a Pein, el solo desea curarse pronto para irse de aquel sitio donde se encuentra, aunque con la cercanía que tuvo con la kunoichi no se sabe del todo su decisión, pero pronto el misterio se develará entre ellos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Chelsea272

Namizake-Aiko

Youweon

Pixiedust Visions

alichaSxS

Kimiyu

Meeeli

Shuly

Espero sus comentarios, saludos a todos los que leen el fic.

Candygirl-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Permaneceré a tu lado"**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, la pelirosa se levantó con más ánimos que de costumbre, ¿por qué razón? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero la breve charla a de anoche tal vez hizo que se tranquilizara, ya que pudo notar en la mirada de aquel joven desconocido que no le estaba mintiendo. Cuando volvió a ver si tenía todo preparado para salir al hospital de Konoha, no pudo evitar sonreír, su actitud era bastante extraña, pero al parecer se sentía muy bien, no quiso pensar nada más, por hoy ya era suficiente.

Como siempre el atuendo que llevaba puesto era una musculosa de color rojo y una calza negra, con una pollera arriba de la calza, de color rosa claro. Sus guantes solo los utilizaba en caso de que se produjera alguna que otra lucha, o para defender a alguien querido.

En este mismo momento se le estaba haciendo tarde para su trabajo habitual, pero no podía dejar de sentirse bien, a pesar de aquello, es más no le importaba llegar tarde ¿a qué se debía todas estas actitudes? Parecía como si fuese una rebelde, en verdad una persona ¿podía cambiar tanto de un día para otro? Era mejor no contestar esa pregunta, tal vez no sea buena la respuesta.

Mientras iba pensando todas las cosas que se le venían en mente, fue llegando al hospital y se vistió con el delantal de ninja médico, saludó a su amiga Ino, que por cierto se sorprendió al verla llegar antes que ella, ya que si su memoria no le fallaba, su amiga era la de las llegadas tardes, pero en este caso… ya no se podía decir lo mismo.

Después de todo, ella era una kunoichi muy responsable, y ahora al parecer se estaba distrayendo muy seguido, sino era porque su maestra Tsunade le mencionó que la pócima que estaba mezclando en este momento era demasiado fuerte para el paciente, podía haberlo matado, al pensar en eso, la chica se levantó repentinamente del asiento y le pidió a su maestra que solo por hoy le dejara el día libre, ya que no quería cometer ninguna locura, con aquellos remedios curativos.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, y podía notar el profundo silencio de estos, sí… justamente eso era lo que necesitaba, a veces los momentos como aquellos no se lograban con facilidad, ya que habían niños haciendo algún que otro ruido, además a ellos por más que se les dijera algo, no lo comprendían. La kunoichi soltó un suspiro, y de repente se le vino la imagen de cierto joven de cabellos anaranjados.

"_Como es posible que no pueda hacer bien mi trabajo, solo por pensar en si tu te encuentras a salvo… creo que la única forma de poder estar tranquila de una vez por todas es que le diga la verdad a mi maestra… pero si llego a ser tal cosa, sería como traicionarlo, definitivamente no haré eso, se lo prometí, le dije que no divulgaría nada, tal vez pueda hablar un poco con el…__ después de todo, ayer no resultó ser tan malvado como esperaba"_

"_Pero… porque estoy pensando en protegerlo, el es un Akatsuki, rayos… no se veía como uno de ellos ayer, que me pasa… será mejor que me olvide de el"_

-¡Sakura! ¿estas bien?

-Eh, si claro, Ino no deberías estar en la sala preparando los demás remedios para los pacientes…

-Oye, tranquilízate quieres… Tsunade me mandó a buscarte, parece que tenía mucha urgencia en verte- diciendo aquellas últimas palabras la rubia se fue a su respectiva tarea, dejando a una kunoichi bastante sorprendida.

"_Que será de lo que me tiene que hablar Tsunade… tal vez no sea nada grave" sumida en sus propios argumentos, la chica de ojos jade se adentró por los pasillos que conducían a la oficina de su maestra._

Una vez que estuvo en frente de la puerta, llamó dos veces, cuando escuchó la voz de la sannin, entró.

-Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama

-Si. Sakura te acuerdas de la misión de la que te mencioné antes, bueno se ha adelantado, al parecer hubieron ciertos ataques, y debemos averiguar que es lo que está pasando, ya que esas aldeas nunca fueron destruidas por mucho tiempo, no entiendo el porque, pero en este momento solo son escombros… es por eso que quiero que salgas cuanto antes para allá- la vos de la sannin, pareció más bien una orden.

-Pero que fue lo que pasó, Tsunade-sama, tiene alguna idea de quien podría haberlo hecho…

-Lamentablemente no tengo la certeza Sakura, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y si llegas a notar algo extraño, procura en volver, por favor- esta vez su vos había sonado a preocupación.

-De acuerdo, saldré cuanto antes.

-Espera, no irás sola…

-¿Con quién iré entonces?

En aquel momento apareció un muchacho bastante hiperactivo, con el cabello rubio y sus ojos azules como el mar, venía corriendo a pesar de que el cartel del hospital decía que lo hiciera caminando… pero el como siempre no tenía tiempo que perder hasta que una vos lo hizo detenerse.

-Tranquilo Naruto… si sigues así tropezarás con alguien y lo digo porque…

Pero fue demasiado tarde porque el muchacho dio vuelta la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba, y no vio venir a una joven con unos papeles, los cuales cayeron al piso sin remedio.

-Lo siento… no quise… bueno, yo…

-Esta bien Naruto, creo que esta ves te perdono porque Tsunade te mandó a llamar y no puedes perder tiempo.

-Pero no digas tonterías… yo venía porque… ¿lo dices enserio? Entonces gracias Shizune… nos vemos luego- decía el ninja hiperactivo encaminándose a la sala de la Hokage, pero esta ves más tranquilo que antes.

Una vez que el muchacho y el jounnin se dirigieron hacia el interior del despacho de la Hokage, no se habían sorprendido al ver a la pelirosada, ya que estaban informados de que saldrían en misión con ella, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Sakura, a ella si le había afectado aquella información de su maestra, el hecho… simplemente porque si se iba tendría que dejar a un muchacho, el cual estaba oculto a la vista de los ninjas de Konoha, y la verdad ahora no era el momento de alejarse el.

Justo que había entablado una conversación con el joven, aunque de todas formas no estaba segura de que si volvía con el, saldría con vida, no podía dejarse engañar, ya que el chico era un Akatsuki, seguramente traería algo entre manos. Pero una parte de ella le decía que confiara en el.

"_De seguro me estoy volviendo loca, como puede ser que confíe en el… solo es un Akatsuki, tan simple, pero entonces porque desde que me sostuvo en sus brazos presentí que el no me dañaría, no se que me es__ta pasando, pero ahora no deseo irme a la misión, no con este pensamiento que tengo, realmente me siento muy confundida, ¿desde cuando yo pienso en un joven asesino de esta forma?, nunca lo he hecho"_

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo con vos firme su maestra, pero a su vez preocupada por su alumna.

Tsunade no quería aceptar el hecho de que Sakura este actuando de manera extraña, pero al notar varias veces distraída a su alumna, pensó que lo mejor sería que pasara unos días con sus amigos. Y la misión también podría distraerla de aquello que fuese que estaba pensando, porque la sannin sabía con exactitud que algo estaba pasando por la cabeza de su alumna, y tendría que averiguarlo en caso de que continúe de esta manera.

Una vez más la joven kunoichi se hallaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin pensar en nadie más que ella y aquel ninja de la lluvia, que tanto le llamó la atención. Y que por más extraño que pareciese, no podía alejarlo de su mente.

-Lo siento, yo… Tsunade Sama preferiría mejor que elija a otra persona en mi lugar para la misión- mencionó con vos decidida la pelirosa. –Si me disculpan, aún no termino mi turno y quisiera poder seguir atendiendo a los pacientes…

-Nada de eso Sakura, hoy te tomas el día y con respecto a la misión… -mientras agarraba unos papeles del escritorio. –Irá el equipo Kakashi. _"Lo siento Sakura, pero será lo mejor para ti, aunque realmente quisiera que confiaras en mí y me dijeras que te esta sucediendo" dando un largo suspiro la sannin volvió a trabajar con sus informes._

Bien. Ahora se suponía que tendría que irse al día siguiente de misión a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo con aquella aldea, y lo peor de todo es que esta ves su maestra parecía que no confiaba en ella, era algo completamente extraño, pero no sabía si era porque ella era muy fácil de leer la mente y se delataba sola con su actitud, porque tenía que admitir que no era muy buena para ocultar algo, aunque aquel Akatsuki… el aún se hallaba a salvo. Con pensar en aquella situación sonrió, al parecer si logró mentirle a su maestra, pero no duraría mucho, es por eso que la mandaba lejos de Konoha, para que pudiera investigar que estaba pasando.

-¡Sakura chan!, no creo que estés bien, bueno… es que… ¿por qué pareces estar en otro sitio?

-De que hablas Naruto, es obvio que estoy aquí ¿no? -iba diciendo la pelirosa fuera del hospital, mientras su amigo salía con ella. –Porque dices…

-Sakura, ¿por qué te vas temprano?- dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio y largo que también salía con ellos, pero que su turno aún no acababa.

-Es que la vieja dijo que tenía día libre, además no se siente bien- decía el rubio hiperactivo.

-Naruto, no tienes que hablar por mí, ¿sabes? Creo que la pregunta iba para mí- dijo la pelirosa con vos sarcástica.

-Lo siento, pero es que… a ver Ino si después la puedes animar un poco, "_en verdad está extraña" el muchacho se fue alejando de las chicas y se dirigió rumbo a su entrenamiento, para poder convertirse algún día en Hokage y proteger a sus seres queridos._

-¿Así que día libre eh?, la verdad que no me lo esperaba de ti, tu que no trabajes por un día, realmente eres Sakura, jaja…

-Sí, claro que soy yo, además será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo, sino tus pacientes no te dejarán en paz, nos vemos Ino, en cuanto te desocupes, jajaja…

Ahora era la pelirosa la que se burlaba, pero de cierta forma el día libre que se tomó, le estaba haciendo muy bien. Dejando a cierta rubia en la puerta del hospital se fue sonriendo satisfecha, ya que ella nunca se había ido antes que su amiga, era por eso que llamaba tanto la atención la actitud que estaba teniendo.

Por eso mismo, tendría que sentarse a pensar que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, porque a pesar de sentirse feliz por hacer aquello, tenía que saber a que se debía su reciente forma de actuar.

¿Era tanto su cambio?, ya que todos los que la rodeaban se lo preguntaban, entonces una ves que encontrara la causa, volvería a ser la misma ¿o no?

Mientras seguía pensando en su aparentemente cambio de actitud, comenzó a tomar rumbo a la cueva del joven ninja, el cual ahora estaba bajo su cuidado, aunque tal vez no sería muy bienvenida en la misma, pero no tenía opción, desde que se había encontrado con aquel ninja, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en el. Aún no sabía que estaba pasando con ella, pero de alguna forma debía averiguarlo, ya que de seguro, ese joven tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

Sin más que decir, ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el sitio donde se hallaba el ninja de cabellos anaranjados, pero lo que la pelirosa no sabía era que cierta persona la venía siguiendo.

_Minutos atrás…_

_-Tsunade Sama… necesito su permiso para ir a corroborar algo-__ decía una rubia de ojos azules, en el despacho de su maestra._

_-Creo que tiene razón Tsunade Sama… ya que Sakura aún sigue distrayéndose…- dijo una castaña que había escuchado la conversación._

_-Bien. No quería llegar a estas circunstancias, pero no me queda otra alternativa, además le dije a Sakura que podía contar conmigo… y aún así…no lo ha hecho -la sannin proseguía su discurso a la vez que con una de sus manos se sostenía la frente, como pensando bien lo que iba a decir. –Ino, te encargo que la sigas… y si ocurre algo, avísanos… por favor._

_-Sí, Tsunade Sama… le prometo que en cuanto sepa algo, se lo informaré de inmediato- la rubia salió a una gran velocidad atrás de la pelirosa, para no perderla de vista._

_-Espero que Sakura entienda, que es importante para m__í, y que es por eso justamente que necesito averiguar su manera de actuar… _

Cuando estuvo frente al jutsu, el cual cubría gran parte del terreno donde se encontraba el Akatsuki, ella lo deshizo pero antes había volteado su cabeza a varios lados del bosque, al no sentir ninguna presencia, entró.

-Así que allí escondes algo… o mejor dicho a alguien, Sakura… _"Tal vez sea el muchacho del que me habló antes"_

La rubia de flequillo decidió que era mejor aguardar silencio, mientras la observaba de aquella distancia a la pelirosada, luego vería el método de como entrar a esa cueva.

El ninja de la Lluvia, sabía con certeza que venía alguien, lo pudo presentir desde como hace cinco minutos atrás, pero lo que le molestaba era que aquella kunoichi no le informara sobre el a Konoha, ¿acaso su lealtad no estaba con ellos?, si era así… entonces ¿por qué no hacía nada al respecto?

Lo único que deseaba el ninja, era curarse lo más pronto posible, ya que de esa manera no le debería nada a esa chica… pero a pesar de ello no le gustaba nada que ella le ayudara, realmente le molestaba bastante, es que… ¿esa kunoichi no le tenía miedo?

Luego la vio entrar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el fuese un amigo de ella, pero le haría entender que no sería así, por mucho tiempo. No quería aceptarlo del todo, pero una parte de el, se estaba acostumbrando a aquel acercamiento entre los dos, y no era nada agradable… ya que lo hacía depender de alguien… lo que menos necesitaba… es por eso que la alejaría cuanto antes de su lado, no podría sentir nada por nadie… el solo había nacido para asesinar a los ninjas entrometidos y si alguien se cruzaba por su camino, no duraría en acabarlo, no tenía sentimientos y no lo cambiaría por la llegada de aquella chica. Su odio se apoderó en aquel momento y su mirada cambió a una de repentina seriedad. En sus ojos podía notarse tristeza, pero eso a el era algo que ya a estas alturas no le interesaba, sino conseguir su propósito… los jinchuurikis.

-Veo que ya estás despierto... –diciendo esa frase la chica de ojos jade se acercó al muchacho.

-No deberías haber venido- dijo con voz fría el ninja de la Lluvia.

-Pero tenía que venir a ver tus heridas…

-Ya me encuentro bien, no hace falta que me cures, aún no se que es lo que pretendes, pero será mejor que te vayas sino quieres que…

-Mira se muy bien que no confías en mí, pero por lo menos déjame informarte de que está sucediendo en mi aldea, creo que si te contara las circunstancias… puedas entender que no intento que te capturen… _"sino todo lo contrario"._

-Y piensas que voy a creerle a una niña como tu, se perfectamente que los ninjas de Konoha están buscándome, así que no veo en que saldría beneficiado si aceptara tu propuesta- dijo el ninja de la Lluvia, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirosa.

-Déjame ver como siguen tus heridas, luego podré darte la información que buscas- contestó la pelirosa con seguridad en su vos.

El líder de Akatsuki no apartó su vista de la muchacha, intentó leer su mente, para saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad pero se le hacía inútil aquello, y comenzó a caminar en la cueva mientras intentaba aclarar sus dudas respecto a la chica.

Luego dejó de caminar por el oscuro sitio y se encontraba a espaldas de la pelirosa, sin sentir temor Sakura pudo notar que el joven no le impediría que lo curara nuevamente.

El ninja dejó que la chica se le acercara para fijarse como seguían sus lastimaduras. No tenía idea de porque aceptaba las sugerencias de aquella kunoichi, pero lo único que si sabía con exactitud, era que cada ves que pasaba tiempo con ella podía sentir paz en su interior, algo que pensó que habría muerto en el hace mucho, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Sakura lo observó detenidamente cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, luego se dispuso a tocar la inevitable cicatriz que se le había formado en el abdomen debido al combate que tuvo, el día que lo había encontrado.

De pronto se le vino a la mente, la imagen de cómo se habían conocido, la situación en que el estuvo, y como ella lo ayudó, aún seguía sin entender porque hacía eso por el. Todo era tan confuso en este momento.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó el joven Akatsuki.

Sin darse cuenta ambos habían pensado en el momento en que se habían encontrado, el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados dudó un poco en la pregunta que le haría a la pelirosa, pero había salido involuntariamente de su boca, su parte racional ya se había ido de el, desde el momento en que la kunoichi se había acercado a el.

Esas simples palabras, hicieron que a la pelirosa le diera un escalofrío por su cuerpo. ¿Existían respuestas tan complejas como esa?, tal vez no… pero que podía responder frente a algo que ni ella misma estaba segura.

-…

-¿Por qué no me respondes?

-Sabes… ni yo misma se porque lo he hecho, es solo que no puedo dejar a alguien herido frente a mis ojos, simplemente no puedo ver morir a…

En aquel momento la kunoichi comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Su recuerdo fue demasiado doloroso como para volverlo a vivir, de ninguna manera ella se permitiría llorar de nuevo. Se limpió las gotas de lágrimas que habían caído por su blanquecino rostro.

-Mientes, lo hiciste para entregarme a Konoha, una vez que este a salvo de las heridas llamarás a los anbú.

-No digas eso, te dije que… -no podía continuar con sus palabras debido al llanto que nuevamente insistió en salir de ella. -He venido para saber como estabas, y ahora que ya lo he hecho, pude comprobar que ya te encuentras mejor… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sane del todo. Además si te hubiera querido entregar a Konoha, lo hubiera hecho que tiempo- dijo la pelirosa harta de las palabras crueles del chico, acaso no tenía sentimientos, si seguía acusándola, ella no lo soportaría más.

-No necesito tu lástima ninja de la Hoja.

-Dime Sakura, sabes… me gustaría saber tu nombre, ya que aún no me lo has dicho- dijo la pelirosa limpiándose las breves lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Y de que te servirá?

-Simplemente… quería conocer el nombre al ninja que le salvé la vida y que voy a dejarlo ir… en este momento.

Con aquellas simples palabras, el joven de cabellos anaranjados se había sorprendido por completo, no se esperaba ninguna respuesta como aquella… no podía ser cierto, además lo haría de todas formas, pero… porque al escuchar aquello no se largaba de una buena vez.

Ante aquel comentario, el pelinaranja la observó de una manera distinta. Pudo notar que la kunoichi no mentía, pero no sabía a que se debía aquella actitud. También se había dado cuenta que la vos de la muchacha disminuía, a la ves que terminaba de decir la última frase.

-No se si me crees o no… eso ya no importa, sino que puedas alejarte de aquí… porque es lo que has estado pensando desde que te salve la vida, también se que me matarás, ya que no eres de dejar a tus victimas con vida o ¿me equivoco? –preguntó con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Haré una excepción esta ves, no te quitaré la vida… -diciendo aquellas palabras, que por cierto no sonaron de una manera fría como solía decirlas, se fue acercando a la kunoichi.

Ambos se sentían bien el uno con el otro, a pesar de lo poco que se conocían aún, podían entenderse con la mirada. Era algo imposible de creer…

Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida con la respuesta que le dio el ninja de la Lluvia, acaso decía la verdad, ¿como confiar en un asesino de rango S? Su corazón había empezado a latir de una manera distinta cuando el muchacho estaba tan cerca de ella, tanto que solo los separaba unos centímetros, el uno del otro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambos pensaban en como habían llegado a esta situación.

-Aún no me has dicho… -empezó a decir la pelirosa, con vos bastante temblorosa.

-Pein… es mi nombre.- dijo en un susurro, el cual fue claramente escuchado por Sakura.

El Akatsuki estaba muy cerca de la kunoichi, sin poder evitarlo ambos se comenzaron a acercar más, hasta que Pein la sujetó de la muñeca sin previo aviso y con su otra mano sacó el kunai que tenía la pelirosa en su bolso. Había hecho todo ese acercamiento entre los dos para obtener el arma ninja nada más, cuando Sakura pensó en eso último, su mirada se entristeció.

El Akatsuki al notarla con aquella mirada… triste, no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para abandonarla. Era la primera ves que alguien se preocupaba por el, y también una de las primeras personas del bando enemigo que no temía por su cercanía.

No quiso quedarse más tiempo con la chica, ya que si se quedaba un minuto más, tal vez no podría dejarla. Fue por eso que se alejó de la pelirosa, pero al escuchar sus breves palabras que sonaron como un susurro, se detuvo y la observó con su mirada impenetrable.

-No te vayas… por favor -había salido de los labios de Sakura, su parte racional también se había marchado de ella, cuando el se había acercado.

El joven de cabellos anaranjados, sabía que algo más había en la tristeza de aquella jovencita, pero quedarse con ella ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Debía seguir su rumbo, y solamente lejos de ella estaba su mundo, el se dirigió adonde se hallaba la kunoichi.

-Ya no hará falta que sigas viniendo, tu misma has dicho que sanaré dentro de poco, así que ya no te ocasionaré más problemas, será lo mejor para ambos- esta ves Sakura no estaba segura de dejarlo ir, pero tendría que hacerlo ya que su misión era mañana y no podía dejarlo encerrado en este sitio, además de que sus heridas ya habían sanado lo suficiente.

-¿Te volveré a ver… Pein? –preguntó la pelirosa con cierta tristeza en su vos.

-No lo se… tal ves algún día nuestros destinos se crucen nuevamente _"Sakura"_

"_Algún día…"_

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo, creo que estuvo un poco triste, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado. He tratado de actualizar antes, pero no había inspiración para este fic, pensé que me saldría la historia en poco tiempo, pero no fue posible. Disculpen, no quería hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero no me quedó otra, porque cuando quería narrarlo no me salían las palabras, y lo he tratado de escribir muchas veces para que tenga sentido las ideas de ambos personajes.

Ahora creo que ya di a entender algo más sobre ellos, y sobre todo Pein, porque se pudo notar algo de preocupación en el por Sakura, eso es bueno, se que muchos habrán querido que pase algo más entre los dos, como un beso… pero no podía hacer eso todavía. Espero que me comprendan si me llego a tardar, pero lo que más me gustaría serían sus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta, porque se que realmente les gustó el capítulo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

AlichaSxS

Shuly666

Pixiedust Visions

Kimiyu

Uchihabrun

Alexxandra-san

Youweon

Lea

Jesica-haruzuchia

**¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic, y dejen muchos rr, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Permaneceré a tu lado"**

**Capítulo 5**

Ante aquella despedida la pelirrosa no supo el porque pero algo en ella había cambiado, sentía como un vacío en su interior, cerca de su corazón. Una sensación detestable, pero que poco a poco iría olvidando ya que el jamás volvería a su vida, es más hasta pudo ser como un sueño todo lo que pasó entre ambos. Porque no era nada común que un ninja de rango S le dirigiera palabra alguna, sobre todo siendo ambos de bandos opuestos.

Cuando inclinó su mirada hacia el frente el ya no estaba. Su mirada entristeció y por fin notó que lo que había sentido por el hasta esa altura era simpatía, tal vez un poco por haberlo curado este corto tiempo, pero que con eso pudo darse cuenta que a partir de ahora ya no sería más la kunoichi de siempre. El haberlo conocido sirvió para enteder más sobre algunos aspectos de su vida o por lo menos esperaba no equivocarse.

Sin embargo al pensar en tener cierto agrado por aquel ninja de la lluvia, era inaudito. Nadie de su aldea se lo toleraría, ni siquiera sus amigos.

Cuando Pein salió de la cueva sabía que había otra kunoichi por los alrededores, pero no iba a dejarse notar tan fácilmente. De seguro la venía siguiendo a la pelirrosa, ante esto el pelinaranja sonrió, pero solo un poco.

"_Al parecer esa niña aún tiene que aprender lo básico de los ninjas. Hacer perder su rastro"._

Ni siquiera podía distiguir si un ninja de su aldea la seguía, que absurdo sonaba, pero pronto ya no sabría más de ella, es más es estos momentos, el joven ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no ser descubierto. Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no debía descuidarse. Ya que aún estaba en la aldea de Konoha.

Cuando la pelirrosa salió sin rumbo de la cueva apareció de repente su amiga, sobresaltándola.

-Ino, ¿Qué haces aquí?- temía que la hubiera visto con el ninja de cabellos anaranjados.

-Que se supone que hacías tú… porque vi algo borroso aunque no pude distinguir nada.

"_Eso quiere decir que no lo ha visto"._

-Solo buscaba un lugar para relajarme, hasta que tu llegaste.

-No te creo, viniste a verlo, ¿no es así?

-Vaya y porque supones eso Ino, es que no te han dicho nunca que no es adecuado espiar a las personas- mencionó con reporche.

-Sí, pero valía la pena ariesgarse. Además estoy segura que algo escondías allí, ya que sino no hubieras venido tan rápido.

"_Maldición, debí ser más cautelosa"._

-Ves que tengo razón, sino me lo negarías.

-Si lo se, pero igualmente no sabías a quien tenía en la cueva así que no tiene importancia.

Ambas en aquel momento se miraban como desafiandose. Al parecer no habían cambiado mucho su forma de competir continuamente.

Más tarde Sakura se fue a su casa a buscar las provisiones ya que saldría de misión en unos minutos, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Suspiró profundamente ante aquel hecho, ya no ayudaría más a nadie que se cruce por el camino, a menos que no sea un asesino de rango S.

-Basta Sakura, olvídalo ya. Esto nunca pasó, ahora debo centrarme en la misión. Además no creo que lo vuelva a ver…

En las lejanías del bosque podía divisarse a un joven ninja con un aspecto diferente al que solía tener habitualmente.

Una vez que cruzó unas cataratas con gran pendiente decidió de paso refrescarse un poco. Al rato vio como llegaba una persona bastante familiar para el.

-Has conseguido escapar.

-Sí, pero he tenido unos inconvenientes- contestó el pelinaranja de manera indiferente.

-Lo se, luego de aquel combate tuve un mal presentimiento, además pude notar tu chakra demasiado débil, es por eso que intenté buscarte pero…

-Descuida Konan, has hecho mucho por mí- hizo una pausa. –Y aún lo haces- mencionó mirándola a los ojos.

La joven al escuchar esto último se puso un poco sonrojada, pero trató de disimularmo un poco frente al líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Ahora cual sería el plan a seguir?

-Debemos encontrar la manera de que el Kyubi venga a nosotros y se muy bien como hacerlo. Tenemos que ser precavidos, ya que los ninjas de Konoha siempre se manejan en grupo. Se que si logramos separarlos en cuanto reagan su búsqueda podremos tener la ventaja. Ya que no estarían en su aldea, y de esa forma podremos capturarlos.

-Entiendo, con tu habilidad y la mía podremos obtener al biyuu de las nueve colas.

-Es por eso Konan que por ahora debemos esperar el momento adecuado para contraatacar.

-Lo se Pein. Pero si quieres… yo mientras tanto puedo averiguar más información sobre aquellos shinobis que pelearon contigo, porque aún te noto algo débil.

-No digas tonterías, además no tienes que preocuparte y en cuanto a lo que dijiste no hace falta que investigues. Zetsu se encargará de esa misión.

Ambos se miraron un momento, como estudiandose el uno al otro, era algo habitual en ambos. Pero Konan sintió que algo no andaba como de costumbre, la mirada de su líder no era como antes, no podía asegurar con exactitud a que se debía el cambio, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que el ya no era el mismo.

En la aldea de la Hoja se encontraban reunidos los jovenes ninjas juntos a tres personas que iban a partir hacia una nueva misión encomendada por la hokage.

-Suerte Sakura-chan, espero que con esta misión seas la misma de antes y dejes tus pensamientos de lado un rato, eh…

-Ino, no hace falta que lo digas en vos alta. Además no se de que me hablas.

-Sakura, Naruto es hora de irnos. Nos veremos en unos días- mencionó a los demás ninjas que los estaban despidiendo.

Una vez que tomaron rumbo a las lejanías del bosque. Kakashi pudo ver a su ex alumna un poco extraña, pero decidió darle un tiempo para que ella misma les contara sea lo que sea que le estaba pasando.

* * *

¡Hola, felices fiestas a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, en el próximo desarrollaré un poco más sobre nuestro querido líder y su plan de capturar al kyubi, además también de seguro quieren otro encuentro entre Saku y Pein, no se preocupen que su deseo se va a ser realidad, es el único adelanto que puedo darles, por ahora. Intentaré actualizar pronto.

Espero que sepan disculparme con el tema de la actualización es que estaba preparando unos exámenes que por suerte me fue muy bien, pero me llevó tiempo poder estudiar y por eso no pude ni siquiera avanzar algo en la historia.

También agredezco a los que me siguieron leyendo hasta ahora y que sigan sumándose lectores así de paso tengo más reviews, jaja.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

AlichaSxS

Hollow-sama

Jesica-haruzuchia

Youweon

Loba_blanca

Tsuki Saki

Sakura1352

Kimiyu

MissBbuh!

Saludos y que este año que empieza sea con muchos éxitos para todos.

Bye!


End file.
